Help From the Other Side
by M.G.S.H
Summary: While his siblings continue living, Kol watches from the Other Side. When he sees them getting into trouble Kol visits an old friend and convinces her to help. After gathering some reinforcements three vampires, a witch, and a ghost head to New Orleans to save the troubled Mikaelsons. This is Klaroline, Kalijah, Stebekah with one OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat cross legged on the floor sipping a cup of tea when I felt a presence around me. I took a sip of my tea and smiled.

"Good evening," I said.

"Good evening," replied the presence.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time. Did you grow tired of me?" I asked.

"I could never grow tired of you. I merely had to check up on my family," said the presence.

"And how are they?" I asked.

"In dire need of help. Rebekah has left New Orleans, Klaus is sinking into a depression, and Elijah is left alone to bear all the burdens of the family," said the presence. The presence shifted and I looked up.

"And what would you like me to do, Kol?" I asked.

"I want you to help them," he said.

"I'm just one witch," I said.

"You're the most powerful witch I know and they need you. Things are fall apart for them," he said. I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine. He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll leave in the morning," I said.

"Thank you," said Kol.

"They are lucky to have you," I said.

"You'll be flying to Richmond first tomorrow. There are some people you need to pick up before going to New Orleans. People who will help you or rather can help you," said Kol. I looked at him and nodded.

"You've changed," I said.

"Being dead will do that to a person," he said. I patted his hand and stood up. I walked out of the room and knew that Kol was following me. I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I pulled out my suitcase and looked over at Kol.

"How long shall I be away?" I asked.

"As long as it takes. They are my family and I want them safe," said Kol. I nodded and began to pull clothes out of my closet. I packed them away and grabbed my coat. I pulled it on and looked over at Kol.

"Will you be joining me in Richmond?" I asked.

"No, I think it is best if I keep an eye on New Orleans. I'll find you if anything changes," said Kol.

"Is that a promise?" I asked. Kol looked up at me and smiled.

"Over the course of a thousand years have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"And I'm not going to start now. I promise you, I will find you-I will always find you," he said. And then he vanished. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out to my car. I got in and drove off to the airport. Time was of the essence. Kol wouldn't have asked for my help unless he was truly worried for his family. Unless he thought that they couldn't handle whatever was coming their way. I pressed down on the gas pedal and hoped I would get there in time.


	2. Chapter 1

Caroline

A heard a knock on my door and scrambled to get to the door. I ran out of my room and sped down to the door. I opened it and looked at my visitor. She was a beautiful girl with long curly brown hair and emerald eyes that seemed to flicker. She looked up at me, a wide smile crossing over her face and I was struck by how beautiful she really was.

"May I come in?" she asked in a musical voice. I nodded and she walked into my house. She looked around and then back at me.

"You have a lovely home," she said.

"Thank you," I said silently wondering why I had let her in. She could be crazy. She could be part of some plot to kill me-wouldn't be the first time someone would be plotting to do that. I listened for a moment and heard her heart beating. At least she wasn't a vampire. I sighed and we walked into the house. She walked into the living room and we sat down. She took off her coat and looked over at me.

"I am sorry to come so abruptly. You do not know me and I fear that I have frightened you," she said. I sat there opening and closing my mouth wishing I had something to say. But how was I supposed to respond? _No, no I let random strangers into my house all the time, its fun_. Yeah right. I watched her and she sat perfectly still watching me.

"My name is Gemma Piper and I need you to come to New Orleans with me," she said. New Orleans? New Orleans? Klaus was in New Orleans. I looked at her and my eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" I screamed standing up. She looked calmly up at me and smiled at me.

"There is no need to be concerned. I have no intentions of hurting you," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"As I said my name is Gemma Piper. I am a friend to the Mikaelson family or rather to one Mikaelson in particular," she said.

"You tell Klaus that he was supposed to keep his promise. He needs to stay out of my life. I'm not going to New Orleans," I cried.

"Klaus? I've never met him. Though I have heard quite a bit about him," she said smiling warmly at me. I sat back down and sighed.

"Elijah?" I asked.

"Never met him either," said Gemma.

"Rebekah?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Then I don't understand. Why are you here? Why would you want me to come to New Orleans?" I asked.

"I was told you could help me. I don't know the particulars or why I was told that, but nonetheless I was told that you could help," said Gemma. I looked at her and shook my head. I can't go to New Orleans. This is crazy. I can't see Klaus again. I need to move on with my life. I need to forget about Klaus. And going to New Orleans wasn't going to help me move on. It would only make matters worse for me. I would never be able to forget him if I went to New Orleans.

"I can't go," I said. Gemma's face fell and she looked down at her pleated skirt. She picked at some invisible dust and looked up at me a determined look in her eyes.

"I cannot take no for an answers. I'm sorry, but I can't," she said.

"Why not? Can't Klaus just leave me alone?" I cried waving my arms about.

"Klaus is not the reason I cannot take no for an answer. I am trying to help a friend and in order to truly help that friend I need you to come to New Orleans with me," said Gemma.

"I can't go," I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't," I said.

"Please tell me the truth," she said in a soft voice. I looked at her and cursed her. She was too warm, too friendly, too kind. She couldn't be a friend to the Mikaelsons. They didn't have friends like her. Not unless those friends were liars or under compulsion. I looked at her and leaned forward. She looked at me and smiled.

"You can't compel me. I'm a witch," she said. I sat back and stared at the girl. I shook my head and felt her eyes on me.

"Please tell me why you can't go to New Orleans. Allow me to understand," said Gemma.

"I can't see Klaus again," I said sighing.

"What exactly are you worried Klaus will do to you?" asked Gemma. The question was perfectly innocent coming from Gemma, but I still didn't want to answer her. I was worried Klaus wouldn't ever let me leave. I was worried I wouldn't want to leave if I saw him again. I was worried that if my friends found out where I was they would hate me. I couldn't just go to New Orleans. My life is here. My friends are here. My mom is here. I have to go to college. I have to help Elena come back from whatever Hell Katherine had put her in. I can't go to New Orleans.

"I just can't go," I said.

"Well that isn't a very good answer," said Gemma frowning.

"It is my answer," I said firmly.

"Are you certain you cannot come?" she asked. I looked at her and almost laughed at the earnest look on her face.

"Yes," I said. She stood up and looked at me.

"I will be back. I cannot take no for an answer. But I shall give you time to think. In the mean time I shall be with Katarina Petrova," said Gemma. I snorted and looked up at her.

"Katherine is dead," I said. Gemma stopped and looked around. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, no she isn't. She couldn't pass to the Other Side," said Gemma. My mouth fell open and I stood up. I walked towards her and came so close to her that I could feel her breath on my skin.

"Are you telling me that bitch isn't dead?" I cried.

"Yes. I must go find her," said Gemma. She turned away and I grabbed her arm.

"Why are you looking for Katherine?" I asked.

"Katarina was someone who was also supposed to help me. As is a person named Stefan Salvatore-do you know them?" asked Gemma. I looked at her and shook my head.

"How do you know us? Why are you trying to bring us all to New Orleans? What are the Originals doing?" I cried.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," said Gemma.

"They are obviously plotting something," I cried. Gemma shook her head and smiled at me.

"They aren't that I know of. Why are you so certain of this?" she asked.

"Do you know the Originals? They are ruthless heartless killers," I cried. Gemma looked taken aback for a moment and I watched as anger briefly flashed across her face. She looked up at me and I flinched. I took a step back and watched the anger fade from her face. She looked away from me and shook her head.

"That isn't true," she said in a quiet voice.

"I know them. I know what they are really like. And while sure sometimes they might surprise you and make you feel something wonderful in the end they are no good," I cried. Gemma looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Don't make presumptions, Caroline. You don't know them half as well as you think you do," said Gemma. I thought back to Klaus' and I's moment in the woods and closed my eyes.

"I think I know them pretty well," I said.

"If you did know them then you wouldn't hesitate to come to New Orleans with me. You wouldn't even think twice about helping them," said Gemma. I looked at her and she looked back at me.

"How do you know the Originals?" I asked curious about how someone could have such warm feelings toward them.

"We're friends," she said smiling at me. She pulled her arm away from mine and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back, Caroline," she said. I looked after her and frowned. Klaus wouldn't break his promise. Not this promise at least-and not to me. And if he did he would be here in person. He would talk to me in that charming accent and make me forget about all my responsibilities here. He would make me feel alive. He wouldn't miss the opportunity to see me if he needed help from Mystic Falls. And he would never bring Katherine to New Orleans with him. He hates Katherine. He would sooner kill her than ask for her help in even the slightest way. I shook my head and tried to sort out what this was. Who exactly is that Gemma girl? Why would she come here? How did she know about us all? How could she know that Katherine wasn't dead? Bonnie saw her get dragged away. She had to be dead. I sighed and started to pace. What the hell had just happened? I walked over to the window and saw Gemma getting into her car. I stared at her for a minute and ran outside. She looked up at me and I sighed. I stared at her for a minute and shook my head.

"Let me pack my things," I said. I turned away from her and walked into my house. I don't know what is going on. I don't know how she is. But I want to find out. I need to know what is going on. She and the Originals couldn't just drag something into my life and expect me not to face it head on. I walked up to my room and pulled out my suitcase. I packed at vampire sped and made my way downstairs again. I stopped at the front door and then walked out. I walked over to Gemma's car and looked at her. She walked around to me and took my suitcase. She put it into the back trunk of her Range Rover and got into the driver's seat. I got into the passenger seat. She pulled out of the driveway and I closed my eyes. I was going to New Orleans. I was going to see Klaus again. I thought about that for a moment and tried to push away the butterflies I got in my stomach when thinking about it. I was going to find out what was going on and then I was going to come home. I couldn't and wouldn't stay with Klaus. I looked at Gemma and raised an eyebrow.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"You're going to get to see your friend Katarina again," said Gemma. I groaned and leaned against the window. This was going to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 2

Katherine

I paced back and forth in the tomb wondering what had happened. I was supposed to die. I was supposed to go to the Other Side. That was the deal. But instead I was standing here-better than ever. I frowned and then shook off the frown. I heard footsteps coming my way and suddenly a short brown haired girl with ghostly pale skin popped up in front of me.

"Katarina Petrova?" she asked.

"I go by Katherine," I said.

"Of course, I'm so sorry. I'm Gemma Piper," she said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"No," said Gemma.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I want you to come to New Orleans with me," said Gemma. I looked down at her and laughed.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"You must be to think that I would go anywhere near that city. Klaus is there and he wants nothing more than to ripe my heart out. And since I've only recently returned to the land of the living I would rather not rush to certain death so soon," I snapped.

"New Orleans is not certain death," said Gemma.

"It is for me," I said.

"Klaus won't hurt you," said Gemma. I narrowed my eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Who exactly are you?" I hissed. Gemma looked up at me and smiled. Her smile was innocent and genuine.

"I'm a friend of the Mikaelsons," she said. I wrapped my hand around her throat and squeezed. Gemma looked at me, not bothering to struggle, and watched me through piercing green eyes.

"No friend of the Mikaelsons is a friend of mine," I said.

"Yes I've been finding that out rather frequently today," she said in a strained voice. I looked at her and brought her closer.

"What do they want?" I hissed.

"Your help," said Gemma.

"My help? My help? Why the hell would I help them? They have hunted me for years. They have terrorized me for years. I would rather ripe out my own heart than help those bastards," I snapped.

"How unfortunate for you see I cannot take no for an answer. You are coming to New Orleans and that is that," said Gemma in a soft voice.

"I could snap your neck-how is that for an answer?" I asked.

"That wouldn't be wise. You would make someone rather angry and you would cause me a great inconvenience. I do so hate dying," said Gemma. I looked at the girl and point her down. She smoothed her skirts and fixed her shirt. She stood up tall and raised her chin.

"I can decide if you are brave or stupid," I said.

"I don't think I much of either-I am far too old to be either," she said.

"You're just a kid," I said.

"You know full well that the outside does not always reflect how much time has passed. I am old, far older than even you, Katherine," she said. I looked down at her and she looked around the tomb.

"What a gloomy little place," she remarked. Gemma waved her hand and the candles were suddenly lit. I looked at her and sneered.

"You're a witch," I hissed.

"Yes I do believe I am," she said. Gemma looked at me and shrugged. She turned away from me and I shook my head.

"I'm not going to go to New Orleans. I don't have a death wish," I said.

"He won't hurt you," said a cheery voice. My mouth formed a scowl and I turned to look at the Baby Barbie Vampire. She frowned as she looked at me and looked at the little witch.

"What is bitchy Barbie doing here?" I asked.

"She is going to New Orleans," said Gemma.

"Then I am definitely not going," I said.

"I won't complain," said Caroline. Gemma frowned and shook her head.

"You two shall both be going. Katherine I need you to come with me. I need you to help me," said Gemma.

"And why should I care about you?" I asked.

"She doesn't care about anybody but herself," said Caroline with a snort.

"That's not true," said Gemma with a smile. Gemma looked at me and gave me a brilliant smile. She sat down and gazed up at me. Who exactly is this girl? And why does she want me to go to New Orleans? And why does she think I care about her? Or about anyone for that matter? I was alive and I had myself to think of. I needed to find out why I was back. And what I would do. I couldn't be here without reason. The spirits never do anything without a reason.

"Katherine are you alright?" asked Gemma.

"What?" I asked.

"You looked rather worried and I want to know if you are alright? Is it anything I can help with?" asked Gemma. I looked at her and thought for a moment. I need to find out why I am back. I started to pace. I glanced at Gemma who sat perfectly quite and still.

"We should just go," said Caroline.

"Nonsense," said Gemma.

"She isn't going to come with us. We should just go get Stefan," said Caroline folding her arms.

"Wait Stefan is going? How interesting," I said thinking out loud. Caroline narrowed her eyes and Gemma merely smiled. I went back to pacing and closed my eyes. I would need a witch. And I had a witch. I smiled at the thought and glanced at Gemma. But this witch was trying to take me to the one city I should avoid at all costs. I was asking to die if I went to New Orleans. I might as well buy a silver platter and give it to Klaus to put my heart on. I looked at Gemma again and my eyes narrowed as I studied her. Who exactly is she? And which Mikaelson is she friends with? If it was Klaus I was as good as dead. But Elijah wouldn't be as impulsive or violent as Klaus would be. I could reason with Elijah. I have always been able to reason with Elijah. He understood me better than anyone else. He knew me better than anyone else. If Gemma was working for Elijah I had a chance of surviving. If she was working for Elijah than I could trust her-well I could trust her enough to let her do a spell or two for me. I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Did Elijah send you?" I asked. Caroline raised an eyebrow and Gemma shook her head. I pursed my lips and returned to pacing. That only left Rebekah and Klaus. Rebekah wouldn't hunt me down-not unless she needed to get into Klaus' good graces. And Rebekah always needed to get into Klaus' good graces. I smirked and looked over at Gemma. But I needed to find out why I was back. I needed to find out why the spirits let me go. Or who forced the spirits to let me go. And to get my answers I needed a witch-a powerful witch.

"I have a condition," I asked.

"Of course," said Gemma in a silvery voice.

"I need you to do a spell for me. I need to talk to someone on the Other Side," I said. Gemma smiled and Caroline scoffed.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is perfectly alright, Caroline. I'm not adverse to helping Katherine especially if that means she will come to New Orleans," said Gemma looking at me. I studied her for a moment and she held out her hand.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked. A smile spread over my face and I chuckled.

"We have a deal," I said.


	4. Chapter 3

Stefan

I watched Damon and Elena with a sinking feeling in my heart. I turned away from them and took a sip of bourbon. I sighed and stood up. I walked over to the window and tried to ignore Elena's giggles. I am glad she was back. I am glad that she and Damon are both happy. But there is a part of me that can't help but wonder what would have happened if Elena hadn't ever returned. Katherine had gotten good at pretending to be her-too good. And I fell for it every time. Would I have renewed a relationship with Katherine? Would I have been able to forget about Elena and be happy? I heard a car pull up and three doors slammed. I turned around and glanced at Damon. He raised an eyebrow and I shook my head. I looked at the door and watched as Caroline bounced into the room. Elena smiled at her and her smile immediately fell as Katherine came into view. Damon's jaw dropped and an impish smile spread over Katherine's face.

"Miss me?" she asked in a husky voice.

"As much as we miss the plague," said Damon.

"What is she doing here?" hissed Elena. Katherine laughed and walked over towards me.

"You best pack your bags. We have a road trip to begin," said Katherine. She poured herself a drink and footsteps echoed through the house. I looked over at the door and saw a dainty girl with expressive emerald eyes and wild brown hair walk in. She took in her surroundings and smiled at us all. There was something about her. Something different-or rather something was off about her. She smiled at Caroline and Katherine and looked at Damon and Elena curiously. She looked away and saw me.

"Not that we don't enjoy a party as much as the next person, but who are you?" asked Damon.

"Her name is Gemma Piper and she wants you to come to New Orleans," said Katherine looking at Stefan. Damon made a face and Elena glared at Gemma.

"Klaus is in New Orleans," hissed Elena. She looked at Caroline and her glare intensified.

"Don't tell me you are going with them," she screamed. Caroline bit her lip and looked down at the floor. Elena huffed and Damon stood up.

"Hell no. Neither of you are going to New Orleans. The two bitches can do whatever they want-but you two aren't going to New Orleans," he cried. Katherine chuckled and Gemma smiled at Damon.

"I'm sorry to say that you do not have a say in this decision. This is a decision that Caroline and Stefan must make for themselves. I would also ask that you do not call Katherine a bitch," said Gemma. Damon looked at her, a little shocked at her reproach, and Gemma took a seat across from them. A smirk spread over Katherine's face and even Caroline looked a little pleased.

"Listen bitch witch they aren't going anywhere. They aren't going anywhere near that city. It is crawling with Originals," he snapped.

"The Mikaelsons do not intend to harm anyone," said Gemma.

"You don't know them like we do," said Damon.

"I've spent a thousand years around the Mikaelsons. I am confident in my judgment when it comes to the Mikaelsons," said Gemma.

"A thousand years? That's impossible-you aren't a vampire," said Elena. Gemma smiled and shrugged.

"My magic keeps me alive," she said simply.

"Maybe it could extend your life, but a thousand years?" said Damon.

"I'm far older than a thousand years," said Gemma. Katherine looked at her and then Damon.

"You can't deny it, Damon. There is something about her that isn't normal. She has power," said Katherine.

"But the question is what kind? Are you a good little witch or a bad little witch?" he asked.

"I'm just a little witch-a little witch older than the Mikaelsons," said Gemma smiling brightly. The air went out of the room and Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You can't be. You're a little girl," he said.

"I was born in the year 37,000 BCE in the Swabian Alps. I am anything but a child," she said. She looked over at me and smiled.

"But I did not come here to debate my age or power. I came to ask you to come to New Orleans with me," she said. I looked at her and studied her for a moment. If she was telling the truth then that means she is over 20,000 years old. That couldn't be possible, but then again who are we to say what is possible? Vampires aren't supposed to be real and yet here we are. And even if she was lying about her age she was still different from any other witch I've met. She seemed to be pure. And not pure in the virginal sense or the moral sense-I mean pure as untainted. She didn't exist in the world-the world existed around her. And because of that she was pure. I looked at Caroline and then at Katherine. Katherine seemed to respect Gemma. And Caroline had to trust her on some level to agree to come to New Orleans.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Mikaelsons need your help, Stefan. Please come with me," she implored.

"No," said Elena and Damon in unisons. Katherine rolled her eyes and Caroline cleared her throat. I looked at her and she smiled.

"I don't think they need our help. They are the Originals after all, but I think they have a plan and I want to know what it is. I want to know what part I am supposed to play in it. I don't want to be taken unsuspected by them anymore," said Caroline.

"Or you just want to go hop back into bed with The Big Bad Hybrid," sneered Damon. Caroline's head snapped around and Gemma frowned.

"Please apologize to Caroline," she said. Damon looked at Gemma and Gemma calmly stared back at him waiting. Damon shook his head and I watched Gemma's frown deepen.

"Why would you find it necessary to hurt her by saying such things? Is she not free to love anyone she chooses? Is her life not hers to live?" asked Gemma.

"He'll just hurt her-he'll hurt all of them. He has done so many horrible things. He has killed so many people. He has ruined the lives of everyone we love. She can't go to New Orleans and neither can Stefan," said Elena while Damon nodded in agreement. I heard Gemma sigh and she looked at me.

"The decision is yours and yours alone to make. I want you to come to New Orleans and I will not stop asking until you say yes. But when you do say yes let it your own decision," said Gemma. She stood up and walked out of the room. Katherine smiled and a chuckle escaped her.

"I would be careful Damon. Gemma isn't to be trifled with," said Katherine.

"So you believe her little story?" he asked.

"I've been around countless witches and none of them have ever been like her. And even if her story is a lie she is a friend of the Mikaelsons and they don't take threats to those they care about lightly," said Katherine.

"Stefan don't go," said Elena. I looked at her and felt something shift inside me. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't watch them. I couldn't just sit by and pretend to be okay. I need to leave. I need to find somewhere new. Maybe New Orleans isn't the best place to go, but it is better than here. In New Orleans I could start over. I could forget about Mystic Falls. I could move on from Elena. I could have a new life-a better life.

"No, no, no I know that face," cried Damon.

"I can't stay here," I said.

"But you can't go to New Orleans," he screamed.

"I can go wherever I want, Damon. I'm not needed here. I don't want to be needed here-not anymore," I said.

"Stefan," whispered Elena moving to get up. I shook my head and looked at them both.

"I can't stay," I said. Damon started to curse and a tear rolled down Elena's cheek. Caroline tried to calm them both down while supporting me. And Katherine stood silent. She turned towards the entrance to the room and I followed her gaze. Gemma stood watching us with a sad expression on her face. She looked at me and nodded. She turned away and walked out of the house. Katherine followed her out and Damon hurled his drink glass against the wall. He took one last look at me and grabbed Elena's hand. They stormed out of the room and I looked at Caroline.

"It's them isn't it?" she asked.

"I can't watch them be together," I said. She nodded and walked over to me. She took my arm and smiled softly.

"Let's go pack," she said.


	5. Chapter 4

Gemma

They had fallen asleep hours ago after bickering and fighting the entire ride. Stefan and Caroline hated Katherine who hated Caroline and seemed to want to shag Stefan. They had even broken two of my windows in the process, but that didn't matter much. I could fix them easily enough. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that they had all slumped over somewhat on top of each other while they were sleeping. I smiled and shook my head.

"Miss me, darling?" asked Kol. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"You've been very convincing I see. How on Earth did you get them to come with you?" he asked.

"I just talked to them, nothing more," I said.

"Then you must have been very persuasive," said Kol wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and turned back to the road.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Kol," I said.

"Why Gemma I would never think such a thing," said Kol in mock outrage.

"Of course you wouldn't," I scoffed. Kol chuckled and settled into the passenger seat.

"You know me all too well," said Kol. I looked at Kol and smiled.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend," I said. Kol smiled at that and looked over at me shaking his head.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If your ancestors could see you now," he said. I laughed and looked over at him my eyes suddenly wild. Kol looked at me and his gaze softened.

"I miss that look," he said.

"That wild look, the one that shows how alive you feel. You actually look happy when you look like that. This quiet, calm, soft manner doesn't suit you at all," said Kol.

"I have seen too much and done too much to feel as alive as I once did. Kol, I am alone and I am tired. Life has become boring and tedious. There is little that interests me here, there, or anywhere. My manners have changed because my outlook on life has changed," I said.

"What happened to you while I was daggered?" asked Kol. My grip tightened on the wheel and I took a deep breath. I had promised myself to forget about that. I had promised myself that I would never speak of what had occurred during those years. The pain was too much. What had happened was too much for me to bear. I was strong and powerful. For hundreds of years I had feared nothing. I knew that I was the most powerful being on Earth. I had no reason to feel fear. But those years had taught me the meaning of fear. I couldn't speak of them. Not now and not ever. I looked at Kol and his eyes searched my face.

"We aren't going to talk about that," I said.

"I can find out. There are spirits on the Other Side who can tell me," he said.

"I want the past to stay the past, Kol, especially what happened during those years. Don't ask, Kol, just let it be," I said in a strained voice.

"Tell me," he persisted.

"No," I said.

"I want to know, Gemma. You can tell me," he said.

"I can't tell you, Kol. I won't tell you," I said. Kol looked at me for a moment and then at the back seat where our companions stirred. I glanced at them and then back at the road. I looked at Kol and he raised an eyebrow-he opened his mouth and I shook my head. He closed it and I knew that he wasn't going to let this go. He would keep asking me till I told him. But I wouldn't talk about it. We passed some time in silence and I sighed.

"Do they know we are coming?" I asked.

"No. I want this to be a surprise," said Kol.

"Good god, what do you have planned?" I asked knowing how diabolical and mischievous Kol could be. It was one of the reasons he and I had become friends. For years we had delighted in scheming and causing trouble together. But then he had been daggered and I got caught up in the horrors of life. I closed my eyes and shut out the thoughts. I opened them a moment later and looked over at Kol who was wearing a rather charming smirk on his face.

"These people hold a certain significance for members of my family. And that significance gives these people influence over my siblings. I just want them to use their influence, that's all," said Kol.

"And to what end?" I asked.

"Gemma I don't particularly like your tone. What are implying?" he asked.

"I've known you longer than anyone else, Kol. I know you love your family. I know you want to protect your family. I also know that I could do that by myself, without the baby vampires help. So what purpose do they really serve?" I asked.

"There is more than one way to protect someone," said Kol.

"And how are they going to protect your siblings?" I asked.

"You haven't had love in your life for a long time, have you?" asked Kol.

"I've been alone for over a hundred years. I am the only thing I have in my life," I said.

"Does that make you sad?" he asked.

"It once did, but not anymore. I have to be alone, Kol. It is better this way for everyone," I said.

"My siblings, while they have had each other, have been always been alone. They haven't ever had anyone in their lives who truly cares for them. And because of that they have lost their humanity. I think that these three can bring that humanity back," said Kol.

"I thought you Mikaelsons always said love was a weakness," I said.

"After seeing everything I have seen I can't believe that anymore. And I can't believe that my family members are better off in their current state," said Kol. I pulled off the highway and heard muttering. I glanced in the rearview mirror and then over at Kol.

"These vampires are that significant to your siblings?" I asked.

"I've never seen my siblings as happy as when with these people. I think that these vampires are the only people my siblings have actually ever love, outside of the family that is," said Kol. I nodded and looked over at Kol.

"How is New Orleans?" I asked.

"Not much has changed," said Kol.

"Rebekah has not returned?" I asked.

"No, but she will once she finds out he is there," said Kol gesturing to Stefan. I looked away from him and back at the road.

"You aren't questioning your agreeing to help me, are you?" he asked.

"No, I just wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours," I said.

"There used to be a time when you could tell me what I was thinking before I even thought it," said Kol.

"You aren't the only one who was changed," I said.

"But I have changed for the better, or at least I like to believe so. But you, you have lost your light. You are just a shell of a person made entire out of manners and smiles. You aren't you anymore," said Kol.

"Kol, you shall always be my friend and I shall always care for you. But you can't expect things to always be the same," I said.

"They were for hundreds of years," he said.

"But that is the past," I said.

"The past is all I have," said Kol.

"That isn't true," I said.

"Yes it is. I might be able to see my siblings and yes I can talk to and touch you. But I have no real chance at having a future. I can only try to make the present better and watch life happen from the sidelines," said Kol. I shook my head and looked over at Kol. I took his hand in mine and he looked down at me.

"I promise you, Kol that no matter what happens in New Orleans and no matter how I have changed that I will always be here for you. I will never let you watch life happen from the sidelines. Even if it means I have to take part in ever harebrained scheme you come up with," I said.

"I happen to think that my plans are quite genius," said Kol.

"Well it looks like we shall get our chance to see if your plans are as genius as you think they are," I said as we pasted a New Orleans city limit sign. Kol smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't worry, Gemma. Everything will turn out just as I want it to," said Kol.

"I certainly hope so," I said as we drove into the city.


	6. Chapter 5

Klaus

I looked up from the canvas and raised an eyebrow. Elijah unbuttoned his suit and sat down on the couch beside me. He sat silently for a moment and I kept painting. Elijah looked at me and I stopped.

"Do you need something?" I asked.

"I need you to stop this silly act of yours and assume responsibility for your city," said Elijah. I rolled my eyes and went back to painting. The clacking of heels could be heard throughout the house and a stunning redhead appeared in my doorway. I looked at Elijah who frowned at Genevieve and smiled.

"If you don't mind I have business to attend to," I said. Elijah stood up and looked at me with pity before leaving the room. I looked at Genevieve who smiled at me and sauntered into the room. She took off her jacket and I smiled at her. Elijah reappeared suddenly in the door and I scowled in frustration.

"Can you not see that I am busy?" I asked.

"Nicklaus I think you need to see this," said Elijah. I studied his face and saw the worry in his eyes. I put my brush down and walked past a displeased Genevieve. She would have to wait though. Even if Elijah had betrayed me and sided with Rebekah he would always come before her or any other woman. I walked out to the courtyard and looked down. My eyes widened and I looked over at Elijah. He shrugged and looked down at the party. My eyes fell onto a slightly grumpy looking blonde and I couldn't help but smile. The blonde felt my gaze and looked up at me. She looked at me, expressionless for a moment, and then a smile spread over her face. I heard Genevieve walk out behind me and she looked at my face. She followed my gaze and she frowned.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"Friends or enemies depending on the nature of the visit," I said. I looked at Elijah and walked down the stairs to meet them. I nodded at Stefan and my eyes went to Caroline again. But suddenly I saw her.

"Katarina," I hissed. I moved to step towards her and a petite delicate looking girl stepped in between us. She looked up at me with shining eyes and smiled at me.

"Hello, Nicklaus," she said in a musical voice. I stared at her for a moment and she simply smiled back.

"Elijah?" I asked.

"No, brother," he replied from somewhere close behind me.

"Neither of you know me. I'm Gemma Piper," she said. She held her hand out and I shook it making sure to apply enough pressure to crush her bones. The girl looked at me completely unaffected and I glanced at her hand to see the bones mending. I stared at her for a moment more and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What my brother means is that your visit is rather unexpected," said Elijah looking at Katarina. Katarina raised an eyebrow in his direction and looked back at me. Fear flashed across her face and she glanced at Gemma who smiled back at her. She smiled so much that she looked like a bit of a fool.

"I'm sorry. I should have called or something first," said Gemma looking at the air beside her. An amused expression flickered across her face and she laughed. I looked at Elijah and saw that he was watching her with a curious expression. Genevieve walked down the stairs and studied Gemma in front of me.

"She's a witch," she muttered. Gemma nodded and looked up at Genevieve with a curious expression. She frowned, but the frown was quickly replaced by a smile. She looked back at me and I couldn't help but stare at her. Something was odd about her. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but she wasn't like other people or other witches for that matter. There was something about her that was simply different.

"He was right," she said.

"He who?" asked Genevieve alternating between staring at Gemma and then Caroline. I looked over at Caroline and she looked at the ground. A blush spread over her cheeks and I smirked. I looked back at Gemma watching Genevieve take a step closer to her. I saw Katarina's eyes flash and she growled at Genevieve. A smile spread over my face and I chuckled at the sight. Katarina Petrova actually cared about someone other than herself for once. And she had chosen to care for a strange little witch. Genevieve's gaze shifted back to Caroline with a jealous expression and I saw Gemma frown. She looked at the air for a moment and then she bristled. She looked back at Genevieve with an angry expression and took a step closer to her.

"You aren't needed nor wanted here. Please leave," she said in a tone that was civil at best. Genevieve's head snapped in her direction and she took a step closer to Gemma. Katarina took a step towards Gemma and I saw Stefan and Caroline frown at her. Gemma raised an eyebrow and I saw an amused expression cross over her face. It suited her much better than the lifeless expression that accompanied her smiles.

"Careful with your tone," hissed Genevieve. Gemma laughed and Genevieve stiffen. She raised her palms and opened her mouth. Gemma stopped laughing and looked at her with that amused expression. Genevieve flew back into the wall and I watched it crumble around her. Gemma looked away from her and back at me.

"She isn't permitted here anymore," said Gemma. I looked at Elijah and shook my head.

"Do not try to tell me what to do. I do what I want," I said.

"Then I trust you want her to leave and stop coming here," said Gemma looking at the air next to her again. I watched her and growled.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?" she asked.

"Yes, right this way," said Elijah who was still watching Katarina who stood next to Gemma with a look of pride on her face. The little witch was obviously a friend of Katarina's. But that did not explain Stefan and Caroline's presence here. We walked into our study and the witch looked around. She pulled out a bundle of sage and stuffed it into one of my scotch glasses. It started to burn and she turned to looked us. She settled on the coach next to Katarina and motioned for everyone to sit. Elijah took the armchair and Stefan sat down on the other side of Gemma. Caroline looked around and rolled her eyes. She sat down next to me and kept her gaze trained on the floor. I watched her for a moment seeing how her hair shone in the midday sun and how a blush crept over her skin. She looked over at me and I couldn't help but be swept up in those azure orbs. Caroline's blush intensified and I heard Stefan clear his throat. I looked away from Caroline and back at the little witch.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"A friend asked me to come and lend a helping hand," said Gemma the amused look she wore dimming. It soon slipped away and was replaced with a blank expression and a smile.

"What friend? And what help could you offer me? I have my city," I said.

"I think my brother means that he would like a more specific reason for your being here, Miss Piper," said Elijah.

"My friend was worried about you. My friend saw certain threats and events that disturbed him so he asked me to come and help you. He also asked me to bring these lovely people with me," said Gemma smiling.

"While I am always happy to see Caroline I would advise you to get Katarina out of my sight. I have not killed her yet because of my curiosity. But once you have satisfied that I will not hesitate to separate her head from her body," I hissed. That amused expression crossed her face again and she looked at a tense Katarina.

"I don't think that would be wise of you, Nicklaus," she said with mischievous eyes. She looked at Katarina and gave her a genuine smile. She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this friend?" asked Elijah. Gemma looked at the space beside Elijah and smiled.

"Family," she said softly. I looked at the space and then at her. Elijah's eyebrow furrowed and he studied her for a moment.

"Who is it?" he asked again. Gemma looked at him and she noted his expression. She frowned and then looked back at the space.

"I was sent by your brother, Kol," she said.


	7. Chapter 6

I struggled a lot with this chapter and I can say it honestly isn't very good. But I wasn't sure what to do with the chapter after Gemma announced that she talking to Kol and I also wanted to get Gemma's background out of the way so that we can get down where I really want to take the story.

Sorry if this sucks, please bear with me.

Elijah

I watched Gemma and Katarina from the balcony and felt a smile spread over my face. Katarina was more like the girl I knew five hundred years ago when she was around Gemma which was odd given that the two had only known each other for two days. But I would take what I could get. I frowned at that thought and shook my head. I couldn't think such things. Katarina was not here for me. She was here because Gemma asked her to come and that was it. If she had wanted to see me she would have come on her own. I heard footsteps and soon Klaus appeared.

"Do you think she is telling the truth?" asked Klaus following my gaze.

"I do not know. Witches are capable of mediumship. It is not impossible that she is able to talk to Kol," I said.

"But why would Kol send her and her little friends here?" asked Klaus looking at Caroline who was talking in a hushed tone to Stefan. Caroline glanced up and smiled at Klaus. He smiled back and I watched the two for a moment. I looked away and saw that Gemma had disappeared. I looked around and for the first time in a thousand years jumped backwards startled.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked me looking at Katarina who was sunbathing below. She looked back at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry to startle you," she said.

"I wasn't startled," I said adjusting my cuffs.

"Of course," she said.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"No, but I thought I could help you. I can sense your indecision and if you would permit me I would like to tell you and your brother about my history with Kol," she said. I looked at Klaus who was still watched Caroline. Klaus turned away and we walked off together. We found our way into the library and Gemma sat down. She looked at us both and smiled.

"I will start with a bit about myself if you don't mind," said Gemma looking at us both. I nodded to her and she sat back.

"I was born in the year 37,000 BCE in the Swabian Alps. What happened during the first seventeen years of my life is boring and irrelevant for the most part. The only fact that you need to know it that during this time I became the first witch. In order to become a witch I had to give something to nature in order for the balance to be maintained, so I gave my humanity in return for my power. Once I had given up my humanity I was dead and ceased aging. I became the first and only truly immortal being in the universe. As time passed I traveled and taught my art to other people. During the 10th century I traveled from Europe to the New World and settled near what is now Virginia. I passed my time much as I had done for thousands of years, but one day I felt a disturbance in nature," said Gemma.

"I presume that was the immortality spell Esther performed on us," said Klaus. Gemma glared at him and folded her arms.

"It is rude to interrupt people when they are talking, Nicklaus. I am going to continue my story so hush up. Now where was I? Oh yes a disturbance in nature. The disturbance was in fact the performance of the immortality spell. For weeks nature and the spirits were in turmoil over the spell. They cried out for me to do something. They wanted to balance nature once more. I set off the find the source of the disturbance, but you had already left Mystic Falls. So I traveled and eventually the spirits stopped hounding me. I ended up back in the Old World and journeyed to Eastern Europe," I said.

"Is that where you met Kol? Are we done with this story now?" asked Klaus.

"No we aren't done. Shut up," snapped Gemma. Klaus rolled his eyes and poured himself a drink. Gemma glared at him and sighed.

"It was the year 1114 and I was living in Eastern Europe when your brother Kol came to the village I was in. He was wild and reckless. He feed and turned people as he pleased. Everyone was scared of him and avoided him as best as they could. So when one day your father showed up in the village and attacked Kol no one did anything. But as Kol was getting attacked I could feel his pain. Every kick, every punch, and every lash that Kol endured I did as well. It came to the point that I couldn't stand it anymore and I marched out into the street of the village. Your father had snapped Kol's neck and was posed to stake him. I started to chant and performed a pain infliction spell that knocked out your father and then used a binding spell to imprison your father in my house. This left Kol free to run, but he didn't. I told him to run and Kol told me to that he wouldn't leave me. He said he owed me a debt and that he always pays his debts. So we ran together," said Gemma looking at the space next to her on the couch. I looked at her and saw that she had a small smile on her face.

"What a beautiful little story. How do we know any of it is true?" asked Klaus.

"You don't. You can only trust me," said Gemma. She looked at Klaus and smiled at him. She stood up and walked over to him. She took his hand and looked at him with soft eyes.

"I'm not going to betray you, Klaus. I promise you that I will not ever betray you," she said. She dropped his hand and smiled at both of us.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," she said. She walked out of the room and I shook my head.

"She could be lying," I said.

"She isn't," said Klaus.

"How are you certain?" I asked.

"She let me see. She let me see the memories. She wasn't lying, Elijah," said Klaus. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What else did she show you?" I asked. Klaus looked at me and his eyes flashed.

"She didn't just show me the times they shared when he was alive. She let me see how he came to after he died. She let me see how he asked her to come and protect us. She let me see everything Elijah," said Klaus. He stood up and started to pace. I watched him and frowned. I sat back and unbuttoned my suit.

"What now, brother?" I asked. Klaus stopped and looked at me.

"It is time I granted you your wish Elijah. I am going to assume responsibility of my city and I am going to make it safe for our family. And she is going to help us," said Klaus. I smiled and felt a small sense of satisfaction.


	8. Chapter 7

Caroline

I felt a shadow cross over me and I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was standing over me. We had been here a week and Klaus had been at my side almost constantly. He wouldn't ever push me to sleep with him again or even kiss him. Instead he would talk about his past in New Orleans or ask me what I thought about issues that arose. He would tell me about the meeting of the faction leaders and ask for my advice in dealing with the different factions. He had even asked me to help him hunt down a rogue werewolf-Klaus the master of the hunt asked me for help. I shook my head and smiled. I hadn't been much help beyond suggesting Klaus ask Gemma to use a tracking spell. But my lack of experience didn't seem to stop Klaus from asking for my help. He seemed to just want to be around me. He never pushed me but I knew that wouldn't last forever. This was Klaus after all and he wasn't known for his tact or patience.

"Caroline may I join you?" he asked. I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"Of course," I said. He sat down on a chair next to me and looked over at me.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" he asked.

"Yes, New Orleans is everything I imagined it would be," I said. Klaus smiled at that and his eyes searched my face.

"Caroline you must know how happy I am to have you here," said Klaus.

"I know," I said quietly. I saw something pass over his face and I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Caroline there are some things I should tell you," said Klaus. I tensed and looked over at him narrowing my eyes.

"What sort of things?" I asked. He looked down at the ground and I folded my eyes.

"Klaus," I said in a warning tone. He looked up at me and sighed.

"Genevieve and I have been sleeping with one another," said Klaus. I looked away from him and felt like I had suddenly been punched in the gut. I sat motionless beside him and heard something snap. I looked around and saw that I had ripped the arm rests off my chair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay," I said.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked.

"What else do I have the right to say?" I asked.

"Anything. Caroline I did not expect to see you again. I did not think you would ever come to New Orleans," said Klaus.

"So you moved on," I said. Klaus' head snapped up and I saw an angry expression pass over his face.

"Do you think my feelings for you so fickle?" he asked.

"You've already gotten what you want from me. How could I expect you to stay interested?" I asked hating myself as I said the words that I had been thinking ever since Klaus and I had slept together. Klaus' face changed for a minute and then it returned to normal.

"What I want from you is for you to stay by my side for all eternity, Caroline. I want to never be without you. I want to show you the world. I want to be with you forever, Caroline. I didn't and don't merely want to have sex with you. I had hoped that you had a better opinion of me," said Klaus in a strained voice.

"Klaus don't start," I said.

"How can I not when you think so low of me?" asked Klaus.

"It's easier to think badly of you," I whispered.

"Easier than what?" asked Klaus.

"You weren't supposed to be a part of my life anymore. I was supposed to be able to move on from my feelings for you. But now I am here and I can't move on. I can't ignore my feelings. And then you tell me you are sleeping with that red headed whore from Hell," I said. Klaus looked at me and then a smirk crawled over his face.

"You're jealous," he said.

"No I'm not," I snapped blush spreading over my cheeks. Klaus laughed and he smiled.

"My my Caroline you have turned a rather ravishing shade of red. I wonder what could have brought that on-could it be jealousy?" he asked.

"Shut up," I hissed. I looked down at the ground and felt a warm hand caress my cheek. My face was forced up and I looked at Klaus. His eyes were warm and I couldn't help but get a little lost in them. I let them swallow me up and the world around me faded away. The only thing that was here was Klaus and I. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else existed. His eyes filled with love and he smiled at me.

"Caroline you will never have a reason to be jealous. No woman in this world can or ever will compare to you. You are light. You are perfection. You are the woman I love. You are the woman I want to be with. But you are also the woman I can't have," he said. His gaze held mine for a moment and then dropped to my mouth. I studied his face and his eyes flicked back to mine. I quickly brought his mouth down to mine and kissed him passionately. Klaus pulled me closer and I moved to sit on his lap. I ran my hands through his hair and felt his hands slip under my shirt. I smiled and suddenly coughing filled the room. I looked up from my position on Klaus' lap and saw Katarina and Stefan standing at the top of the stairs. I blushed and looked away from them. I looked back to Klaus and smiled at him.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You can have me, Klaus," I said. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am warning you, Caroline, I don't think I will ever be able to let you go not now and not ever," he said. I kissed him again and we both couldn't help but smile. I pulled away and he stared up at me.

"Come on. We've got a little time before Gemma has to perform her spell on that wolf. And I can think of some very entertaining ways to kill that time," I said getting off of Klaus' lap. He smiled and I laughed, running up the stairs to his bedroom with him following closely behind me.


	9. Chapter 8

Gemma

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and let the imagines flash through my head. I winced at the memories and took a deep breath. The imagines kept coming and I winced again. Blood, screams, cracking bones, dead bodies piling up around me-these were the things I saw. And these were the things I had been trying to forget for the last hundred years. But I couldn't, as much as I wanted to I couldn't. I took another deep breath and relived the trauma of those years. I could hear the people crying out to me begging for my help. I could smell the pungent aroma of decaying flesh all around me. I could feel iron cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I took another deep breath and heard footsteps coming my way. I took another deep breath and more footsteps. I cracking one eye open and smiled. Both of the Mikaelsons as well as Caroline, Stefan, and Katarina sat in the library watching me.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"They've managed to track her down," said Elijah. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the room and heard the shuffling of feet. My eyes flicked to the right and Kol smiled at me.

"Miss me?" asked Kol. I looked away and he watched me.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked.

"Sitting," I said.

"You're lying," he said. He looked away from me and I watched him frown. He clinched his fist and I knew that if he was alive someone would probably be dead. People tended to die in large numbers when Kol got mad. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I can't talk about it," I said.

"You can-you just won't," hissed Kol.

"You're right. I won't talk about it. I want to forget about it Kol, but I can't. So my next best option is to never speak of it," I said. We walked out of the house and I saw that the streets were lined with people. In the middle of the road next to a rather uncomfortable looking vampire was a wolf girl. I walked over to her and her head snapped up.

"You should know better than to run from a Mikaelson," I said. I looked her over and she snarled at me.

"The werewolves will come and they will kill all of you," she hissed. I smiled and let a chuckle escape my lips.

"I sincerely hope they do. It has been a long time since I've slaughter a werewolf pack and I'm starting to forget the sound of their screams. And we wouldn't want that, would we?" I asked stepping closer to her.

"Just go ahead and kill me," she hissed. I rolled my eyes and stepped away. The girl's eyes flicked to the Mikaelsons and I saw her tense. Her eyes connected with Elijah's and I saw the pleading look in her eyes. Elijah's face remained blank and the girl's eyes went to Klaus. But her expression this time was one of fear. I rolled my eyes again and motioned for the party of vampires to step forward. The vampire standing beside the wolf grabbed her and the girl cried out. I took a goblet from another vampire and pulled out a long thin knife. I handed it to Klaus and he slit his wrist. He let the blood drip into the goblet with a disgusted expression and handed the knife to Elijah. Elijah cut his wrist and once again let the blood drip into the goblet. Caroline, Stefan, and Katarina followed suit and I took back the knife. I cut my wrist and let my blood drop into the goblet. I closed my eyes and felt the goblet heat up. I opened my eyes and a flash of light occurred. I looked at the wolf and took a step towards her. She began to struggled against the vampire holding her and I closed the distance between us. She opened her mouth to scream and I dumped the contents of the goblet into her mouth. I forced her mouth closed and held it closed till she swallowed the blood. I stepped away and the vampire released her.

"What did you do to me you sick freak?" the girl cried.

"I bound you to us. From this day forth you must always have one of us within a thirty foot radius," I said.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or your entire pack will suddenly drop dead. And by all means feel more than free to leave my company any time we're together-I would relish the sight of a pack of dead wolfs," I said. I handed someone the goblet and looked her up and down.

"The baby shall be fine. The spell does not affect the baby. Only you," I said. I turned away from her and walked back into the mansion. Kol fell into step beside me and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I walked back into the mansion and heard screaming behind me. I listened for a moment and heard Caroline screaming. I stopped for a moment and heard the word baby and liar mentioned. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Katarina coming my way. Her eyes danced with amusement and she laughed.

"It seems I'm not the only one who wants to see Klaus dead now," said Katarina.

"She didn't know about the baby," I said listening to the shouting match that had broken out between Caroline and Klaus.

_How could you not tell me? You're going to be a father. That is something friends tell friends screamed Caroline._

_We weren't supposed to see each other again. This wasn't supposed to affect you said Klaus. _

_Well it does now, asshole. And what about yesterday? Or the day before? You saw me then and you didn't bother telling me. You're going to be a father-that isn't something you just ignore and neglect to tell the people you supposedly care about bellowed Caroline. _

_Caroline, it was a mistake. The baby is a mistake. Hayley was a mistake said Klaus his voice slowly rising. _

_Don't you dare say that werebitch's name. That whore slut snapped my neck, tried to steal my boyfriend, and orchestrated the slaughter of twelve hybrids. How could you sleep with her of all people? How could you! screamed Caroline her voice hysterical now. _

_It was a mistake screamed Klaus. _

_My coming here was a mistake said Caroline in a defeated voice. _

The screaming stopped and I looked over at Katarina.

"Don't let her leave," I said. Katarina looked at my face and studied it for a moment. She looked away suddenly and nodded leaving to find Caroline. I sighed and looked over at Kol.

"Brilliant plan," I said.

"This was bound to happen when she found out about the baby," said Kol dismissing my unspoken worries. I sighed again and walked into Klaus' study. I poured myself a glass of whiskey and looked over at Kol.

"You will be the death of me," I said taking a rather large sip. The alcohol burned my throat and I sighed in relief. I took another sip and Kol simply watched me.

"Are you going to get drunk?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm going to get very drunk, Kol," I said.

"What is it? You can tell me," said Kol.

"How much longer am I going to have to be here? I can't stay here much longer, Kol. Any control I had prior to coming here is quickly leaving me. I haven't stopped reliving every moment of those hundred years that you missed since we arrived here. Kol there is a reason I live in absolute isolation," I whispered. I took another sip and saw that my hand was shaking. I clinched my fist and closed my eyes. I felt a warm hand cover mine and opened my eyes. I looked over at Kol and tried to smile, but I couldn't. The memories hurt. And going over them every single hour of the day was becoming agony. I need to leave here. I need to be alone again.

"You can tell me," said Kol. I felt tears trickle down my cheek and I looked away from Kol.

"Kol for those hundred years I was here in New Orleans. And I wasn't here willingly. Your father tracked me down after you and your family fled New Orleans and he wasn't alone. My elder sister, Natasha, was traveling with him. She is the first person I taught magic to. But she resented me for having more power than her so she started to tamper with dark magic. And over the years as she descended further into the dark arts she grew to hate me. She vowed to find a way to end me and until then she would make every day I experienced agony. But she wasn't strong enough to take me on and she faded away. I thought perhaps she had given up. But I was wrong. Mikael had her bind me to an altar and sacrifice me. She would kill me and use the power my death released to help aid Mikael. But I wouldn't stay dead for long and then she would have to kill me. They murdered hundreds of people using my power. And every time I died I was greeted by the souls that they had killed. They would torment me on the Other Side blaming me for their deaths and then I would awake again. I didn't get free of your father till he was brought down by Abby Bennett. When my sister found out what the Bennett witch had done she confronted me and I ripped her heart out and used my magic to prevent her from coming back to life," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kol quietly.

"I'm supposed to be the most powerful being on the planet. No one can know that I can be taken down and killed if a person is able to harness enough power," I said. Kol's grip tightened on my hand and I shook my head.

"I'm going to help your family I promise. But I can't stay here long, Kol. I don't know if I will be able to control myself for much longer and if I lose control thousands will die," I said.

"I promise you Gemma I won't let you lose control. I'll be with you every minute of every hour of every day. I promise you that you will not be alone and you will not lose control. I'm here for you, Gemma," he said softly.


	10. Chapter 9

Elijah

I watched Gemma talk animatedly with the air beside her and frowned. She was a strange witch to say the least. And it was even stranger that Kol would befriend and more or less haunt her in the afterlife. He knew hundreds of witches-witches who could also talk to the Other Side and yet he chose to stay with her.

"You get used to it," said Katarina coming to stand beside me. I looked over at her and saw that she was watching Gemma.

"She talks to him a lot. And eventually you just get used to it," said Katarina.

"You are fond of her," I said noting the soft tone of her voice as she spoke about Gemma. Katarina looked at me and shrugged.

"There aren't many people who would stand against Klaus to save me," she said.

"It is more than that," I said. Katarina looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"She's different," said Katarina. I looked back at Gemma who smiled at the air and I smiled as well.

"She is quite different," I said. Katarina looked back at Gemma and then over at me.

"So a baby," she said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes," I said.

"Klaus isn't exactly someone I imagine changing diapers and making bottles," she said.

"I doubt Klaus will do any of those things. Especially now," I said. Katarina raised an eyebrow and I looked across the courtyard to where Ms. Forbes was rooming. Katarina followed my gaze and laughed.

"She has him wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" said Katarina.

"Ms. Forbes does seem to affect my brother in ways I haven't seen in a long time. He values her and her opinions above even his own," I said.

"And Caroline isn't exactly feeling the warm fuzzies toward the baby right now," said Katarina with a smirk.

"She will come around," I said. Katarina laughed and shook her head.

"She is a nineteen year old girl who was promised the world and more by some guy she thought loved her. And now she finds out that he slept with not only a witch bitch but the werewolf who almost singlehandedly ruined her entire life and that that wolf is pregnant with his kid. Elijah, don't be so naïve. She isn't going to come around so easily. I know I wouldn't," she said.

"You and Ms. Forbes are rather different," I said.

"Yes, Caroline is very light and almost human. While I'm dark and selfish-only looking out for myself no matter what the cost. I can't compare to the chipper Caroline, can I?" said Katarina. I looked at her and studied the face of the woman I once loved. Though I could not rightly say that I had once loved her-I could not use past tense to describe my feelings for Katarina. I would always love her. I loved the girl she once was and loved the woman she was now. No matter what she did I could not stop loving her.

"Elijah?" asked Katarina recalling me from my thoughts.

"Do not think that you are lesser than Caroline, Katarina. Do not think that I think lesser of you than I do Caroline because nothing could be further from the truth," I said

"Elijah," said Katarina her head whipping around to look at me. Her eyes were wide and I reached out tuck a loose curl back behind her ear. I smiled down at her and suddenly a crash rang out. I looked around and saw Caroline storm into the courtyard. Klaus followed her in, his shirt sopping wet and his face angry.

"I thought my pouring my drink on your head would clue you in, but since you don't seem to understand let me spell it out for you. Leave me alone," screamed Caroline.

"I told you love that I wouldn't be able to let you go," said Klaus stepped toward her. She pushed him away and he growled.

"You are just a lying bastard. If I had really meant something to you you would have told me all about Hayley and the baby," cried Caroline.

"She was a mistake," bellowed Klaus.

"So was Genevieve and you told me all about her," sneered Caroline.

"They don't mean anything to me, Caroline. I love you," said Klaus.

"No, no you don't. Or else you wouldn't have kept this from me. So please just leave me alone Klaus. Go back to Genevieve or better yet go be with your wereslut," she screamed. She turned away and Klaus moved towards her. Caroline sped up to her room before Klaus could touch her and slammed the door closed. Klaus screamed and flipped over the table in the courtyard. He smashed the chairs and kicked over several potted plants. Gemma looked at him and then at the air beside her. An amused look spread over her face and she shook her head. Klaus cursed under his breath and looked up at Caroline's door. He speed up the stairs and burst into her room, slamming the door behind him. Muffled screaming could be heard from behind the door and Gemma started to laugh. Maybe it wasn't really that odd that Kol had chosen her as his friend and anchor. I looked over at Katarina who smirked and shook her head.

"I told you she isn't going to forgive him that easily. She is stubborn and angry-and Klaus was an idiot," said Katarina.

"But she is still here," I said.

"I won't let her leave," said Katarina.

"Why not? If she wants to go we can't force her to stay here," I said.

"Gemma asked me to keep her here. And Gemma wouldn't ask if it wasn't important-she doesn't seem to be the kind of person who asks for help or favors very often," said Katarina.

"Just like someone else we all know," I said.

"Oh shut up," said Katarina smacking me. I looked at her and smiled. She glanced over at me and a smile spread over my face.

"I am glad you decided to come," I said. Katarina looked at me and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"I'm glad I came too," she said softly.


	11. Chapter 10

Stefan

"He is insufferable," cried Caroline waving her hands around. She paced back in forth-her brow furrowed. But she wasn't angry. She was confused. She had believed what Klaus had said and now she thought he didn't mean anything he had every said to her. I could understand why she was so confused. I had the same thoughts about Elena. She had told me she loved me. She had told me I was the one for her. She told me she couldn't imagine a day without me. Then she had told me that she was in love with my brother. And then she left me for him. Caroline huffed and turned to look at me.

"What do you think about all of this?" asked Caroline.

"I think you and Klaus have a complicated relationship. And I don't think you should rush into anything. Klaus kept secrets from you and has done a lot of damage to our lives. But you've betrayed him before and he always forgives you. Don't forgive him just yet, but don't completely write him off," I said. Caroline looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Always the diplomat," she muttered. Caroline kept pacing and Gemma walked up into the room. She looked at me and smiled.

"You'll have a guest soon," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll have a guest soon," she repeated. She looked at Caroline and her eyes softened.

"Don't judge him too harshly, Caroline. He isn't a bad you think he is," she said.

"He is a liar," said Caroline.

"From what I've heard you are too," said Gemma glaring at Caroline. Caroline opened her mouth and Gemma held up her hand.

"I can talk to the Other Side, Caroline. I know about every plot you took part in where you tried to kill Klaus. I know about every time you played the part of a distraction. I know about your role in both Finn and Kol's death. I know you are no saint and that at the current moment you are being nothing but a hypocrite. Klaus made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. So get off your high horse and come and join the rest of us mortals on planet Earth," hissed Gemma. She looked at us both and then stormed out of the room. I looked at Caroline and she whirled around.

"Can you believe that?" she cried.

"Yes I actually can. She isn't wrong," I said.

"What?" snapped Caroline.

"You…we have tried to hurt Klaus just as much as he has tried to hurt us. And Caroline when he and Hayley were together in Mystic Falls you hated him. You only became friends with him recently. So why shouldn't he have slept with her? And why should he have told you," I said. Caroline cried out in frustration and stormed out of the room. I heard a chuckle and turned around.

"You really know how to charm a girl," said a feminine voice. I turned and couldn't decide how to react.

"Rebekah," I said.

"Hello, Stefan," said Rebekah. She smiled at me and walked into the room.

"So Blondie learned about the baby did she?" asked Rebekah. I nodded and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"She is so dramatic," said Rebekah. I raised an eyebrow and Rebekah narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly are you lot doing here anyways?" asked Rebekah.

"A witch and a ghost asked us to come," I said.

"So business as usual," said Rebekah. I chuckled and she smiled at me. I looked at her and we sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"I thought you had left the city," I said.

"I decided to come back," said Rebekah.

"Does Klaus know?" I asked. Rebekah shook her head and I sighed. I looked at the floor and then Rebekah.

"We should tell him. He is already in a bad mood so how much worse could it actually get?" I asked knowing that it could get much much worse. I stood up and Rebekah sighed. We left the room and we walked out. We walked to the courtyard and stopped. I looked down and saw that everyone was gathered together having afternoon tea. I looked around and saw that Rebekah looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Are they having tea?" she asked.

"I love afternoon tea, so yes we are all having tea," cried Gemma looking up at us. Everyone's heads snapped around and Klaus' eyes widened.

"I thought I told you to leave," he hissed.

"I did leave and then I came back. I had to come back," said Rebekah.

"You should leave," hissed Klaus.

"No," said Rebekah.

"Leave before I rip out your heart, you traitor," bellowed Klaus. His eyes flashed yellow and he stepped towards Rebekah. He growled and suddenly Caroline was standing in front of him. His eyes fell on her and she placed a hand on his chest.

"No," she said. Klaus looked at her and she shook her head.

"She is family. And after everything you have been through you need family," said Caroline. Klaus watched her and the yellow faded from his eyes. He looked at Caroline and took her hand. Caroline let him hold it for a moment and then removed her hand. She studied his face and then turned to look at us.

"Welcome back," said Caroline. She looked at me and then she turned away. She walked out of the room and I saw Klaus stare after her. He looked at Rebekah and a sad look spread over his face. He walked out of the room and I saw that he was going after Caroline. I looked at Rebekah and saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and looked over at me.

"Why don't we have some tea?" she asked. She walked downstairs and saw Katarina. Her jaw clenched and she looked at Elijah.

"What is she doing here?" she hissed.

"A very persistent witch asked me to come," said Katarina looking at Gemma. Gemma glanced up from her tea and smiled at Katarina.

"We made a deal and Katarina is upholding her end of the bargain. Though I don't think she is staying because of the deal anymore," said Gemma looking at the air next to her. She smiled and Rebekah stared at me.

"Who is she? And why is she staring out into space?" asked Rebekah glaring at Katarina who was chatting animatedly with Elijah who seemed completely absorbed by her.

"I'm Gemma Piper. I'm a friend of Kol's," said Gemma holding out her hand. Rebekah stared at it distastefully and Gemma's face become adored by that amused expression she sometimes wore. It suited her well, much better than the mask of politeness and control she typically wore. Gemma withdrew her hand and I saw the other hand grip her teacup tighter. Her hand trembled and the teacup shattered in her hand. The air become cold and the wind whipped around us. She looked at the air beside her and I saw her relax slightly. She took a deep breath and she looked at Rebekah.

"Welcome to New Olreans. I hope you enjoy stay," said Gemma. She looked from me to Rebekah and it dawned on me. I shook my head and took a deep breath. Kol was matchmaking from beyond the grave.


	12. Chapter 11

Gemma

I crouched down and examined the body. I looked over at Klaus and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and I looked over at Elijah who shook his head as well. I looked back at the body and took in the cuts on the girls arm. I noted the long slits on her wrists and the slight burn marks on her body. I sighed and took a deep breath. I stood up and stepped away from the body.

"Take her back to the mansion," I said.

"Why?" asked Klaus stopping his vampire minion from getting the body.

"She's a witch. Whoever killed her is going to want to consecrate and bury her. Take her back to the mansion and bury her body somewhere safe. You never know when you need a dead witch," I said. Klaus looked at me for a moment and then nodded. His vampire grabbed the witch's body and sped off. I looked back over at the two brothers and sighed.

"You have a rogue witch-or more likely a rogue coven. That girl was completely drained of blood. That's blood magic. And blood magic is dark magic. Dark magic requires a lot of power to complete and if a spell needs that much blood it's likely that multiple witches are involved," I said.

"Splendid. Shall we round up the witches?" asked Klaus.

"Nicklaus let's not jump to conclusions," said Elijah.

"Any spell this powerful is going to leave a mark on the Earth. The ground will be completely burned and the objects around it will have started to rot. It shouldn't be hard to find," I said.

"And what do you want me to do with a piece of scarred ground?" asked Klaus in a sour voice.

"Look for signs of what the spell accomplished. It should be obvious, so you shouldn't have to look too hard Sherlock," I said matching his sour tone with one of my own. I sighed and Klaus merely glared at me.

"Send your minions to do it if it is so beneath you," I said walking past them.

"Where are you going?" asked Klaus.

"Back the mansion," I said. I walked out of the alley and into the streets. I heard some protests from the people in the parade and I rolled my eyes. I pulled out a cigarette and snapped my fingers. A flame appeared and I lit the cigarette.

"You're going to kill yourself," said Kol appearing beside me.

"This keeps my nerves calm. I can't drink all the time. I don't process alcohol at the same rate vampires do," I said. I looked at Kol and he frowned.

"What is up with the sacrifice?" asked Kol.

"I haven't seen that kind of magic in years-not since my sister passed away. But she is dead and bound to the Other Side," I said. I looked away from him and let the nicotine course through me. I took a deep breath and felt my nerves relax. I looked back at him and frowned.

"How did you even know to look for the body?" asked Kol.

"I can feel when people use magic. The killing was felt like getting hit by a car," I said with a grumble. Kol smiled and shook his head.

"Klaus is going to love you. You are going to solidify every claim he makes," said Kol.

"I'm here because you asked me to, not because I care about him or his petty claims. He has an eternity why does he care for his shithole?" I asked.

"We were together as a family here once. It was the happiest time of our life. We had power, wealth, safety, and family. Klaus wants that again," said Kol.

"I doubt he'll be having any happy times anytime soon with Caroline around," I said.

"I'm surprised Caroline hasn't gone hoarse from all that screaming," said Kol.

"I'm surprised that Klaus hasn't ripped out her heart, but love does funny things to people," I said.

"That is does. I haven't seen Elijah so undone in years. Between Katarina and the little wolf girl he has been quite busy," said Kol. I scowled and he laughed.

"You aren't a fan of the wolf?" asked Kol.

"She is a nuisance at best," I said. Kol looked at me and his eyes widened. A wild look spread over his face and he quickly looked away.

"Out of all the people to take to I would never guess you would come to care for Katarina," he said.

"We have common interests," I said.

"Yes, scheming, killing, shoes that give your feet blisters-all very exciting," said Kol with a roll of his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I've got a new friend and am not devoting all my attentions to you," I said. Kol pouted and I shook my head.

"You'll never have to worry, Kol. No one could ever replace you," I said nudging him. Kol smiled and I kept walking.

"It is true. I do not like the wolf girl. She is making Katarina every unhappy even though Katarina will not say so. I don't like things that make my friends unhappy. Is something wrong with that?" I asked.

"That last time you felt so protective over someone you wiped out an entire population," said Kol.

"Atlantis was a drag. The world is better off without them," I said. We came to the mansion and Elijah appeared on one side of me.

"Did Kol know who did this?" asked Elijah.

"I didn't ask," I said. Elijah looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"He is my friend. Not the spirit version of Google," I said. I brushed past him and walked into the study where Stefan sat with Caroline. Stefan looked up and his eyes narrowed slightly. He was still upset about his part in Kol's plans. But he wasn't too upset. He just glowered and brooded which wasn't anything abnormal for him. He had told Rebekah though and she had been quite angry. She had tried to rip out my heart and everything. It had almost been cute how hard she tried to hurt me. But the two hadn't bothered to avoid each other and derail Kol's plans. Rebekah had been showing him all the sites in New Orleans. Needless to say Kol as quite pleased with himself. I took a seat on the couch and poured myself a drink. I settled in and waited for everyone else to enter the room. Katarina sat down next to me and I handed her my drink. She took a sip and I put out my cigarette. I poured myself another drink and saw that every eye was on me.

"Care to explain your little outing today?" asked Katarina.

"A dead witch nothing particularly interesting," said Klaus glaring at Katarina. I rolled my eyes and kicked off my shoes.

"There was a blood sacrifice. The blood was taken from a dead witch used as an ingredient in a very dangerous spell," I said.

"How dangerous?" asked Katarina.

"I think it highly likely that we will all die or at least experience extreme pain and anguish in the near future," I said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea who did?" asked Stefan.

"No," said Klaus at the same time I said yes. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"I don't have specifics, but I haven't seen this kind of magic since my sister was alive. It is likely that someone has found her spell book or that she was a few devoted followers out there stirring up trouble," I said.

"What about your sister?" asked Elijah.

"Dead," I said.

"Could she be brought back?" asked Stefan.

"No I bound her to the Other Side. She is forever trapped over there. That being said she could be communicated with someone from the Other Side," I said.

"Can Kol find out?" asked Elijah.

"Only if you want him to experience eternal torment. My sister might be dead, but she isn't powerless," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Klaus watching Caroline.

"I think it is time we go on a little hunt. A witch hunt to be exact," I said. Klaus smiled and I saw that even Elijah had a pleased look on his face. Caroline frowned and Stefan shook his head. Katarina gave me a wicked grin and Rebekah voiced her consent. The little wolf seemed rather displeased, but I couldn't care less what she thinks. This was witch business and witch business could only be dealt with one way. Whoever did this was going to die and I was going to make sure it was rather painful.


	13. Chapter 12

Katherine

I sighed and looked over at Gemma. She raised an eyebrow and kept browsing through her magazine. I watched her and she took a deep breath. She threw her magazine aside and looked over at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"When are you going to do the spell?" I asked.

"Eager to leave?" she asked cocking her head in my direction. I snarled at her and turned away. She had changed since coming to the city. She was more erratic and feral. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was drained of color. Her skin was dull and her breathing was shallow. She spent hours alone meditating. And the hours she wasn't alone she was drinking and smoking. It was an amusing sight most of the time. But it was also becoming a more frequent sight. I needed her to do the spell for me and in this state I wasn't even sure if could make a candle flicker.

"Eager to get answers," I said. Gemma shrugged and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes and looked over at me.

"We can do it whenever you want, though I doubt now is the best time to conduct witch business. Not with a psychotic coven performing blood sacrifices and hyping up on blood magic," she said. She closed her eyes and I continued to watch her.

"Those things will kill you," I said.

"Nothing can kill me. I'm not technically alive. And what is dead cannot die," she said.

"I'm dead and I can die," I said. Gemma looked at me and shook her head. She smiled slightly and adjusted her position.

"Science will tell you that to be considered a biotic being you have to made of organized cells, reproduce, grow, and use energy among other things. But that isn't true. Life resides in the soul. Everyone has a soul-it is your humanity the reason you are alive. Vampires have souls, Katarina and therefore you are alive. I traded my soul, my humanity, for my magic and therefore I am dead," she said.

"Sounds like a bunch of hippie witch nonsense," I said.

"Believe what you like I honestly don't care," she said closing her eyes again.

"Once we catch these witches I want the spell performed," I said.

"Of course," she said. I looked away from her and looked around the courtyard.

"We spend all day sitting in this courtyard. I want to go somewhere and do something fun," I said.

"Ask Elijah," she said.

"He is with Klaus on business. Stefan is out shopping with Rebekah. The werebitch is in her room like she always is. And Caroline is sulking," I said.

"What exactly do you want to do?" asked Gemma.

"I want to have fun," I said. Gemma opened her eyes and a smile spread over her face. She looked to the other side of her and her smile widened.

"Then we can only do one thing," said Gemma.

"What?" I asked.

"We'll have to throw a party," said Gemma.

"And where exactly are you going to have this party?" asked a voice from behind.

"Here of course," said Gemma flashing a brilliant smile in Klaus' direction. Klaus frowned and Gemma's face twisted into that amused expression she almost never wore that suited her so well.

"Do you know who likes parties? Or rather planning them?" asked Gemma. Klaus' eyes narrowed and they drifted to Caroline's door.

"That's right. You know this would be something that could take her mind off of how big of an asshole you are," said Gemma. Klaus stared at Gemma for a few more moments and then looked at the space next to her.

"It was his idea wasn't it?" he asked.

"Of course. Kol only wants to help," said Gemma.

"More like he is bored and wishes to cause trouble," said Klaus.

"Why don't we call this a win-win situation? Kol will get some entertainment and Caroline will possibly smile at you for the first time in two weeks," said Gemma. I watched her work and shook my head. She was a manipulative little girl. The smiles, the use of Caroline and his dead brother, oh she was good. Klaus looked over at Elijah and then back at Caroline's door. A smile spread over Gemma's face and she looked at me.

"It seems you will get your fun. Klaus why don't you yell Caroline the good news," said Gemma. Klaus looked at Gemma for a moment more, his eyes flashed yellow, and then he sped off. I looked at Gemma and saw a wicked look in her eyes.

"What exactly are you up to?" I asked.

"You can't have a party without inviting all the factions in the quarter," she said.

"Including the witches," said Elijah with a smile. Gemma shrugged and looked at both of us.

"Exactly, plus or minus a few details but I will keep those to myself for the time being. You never know who is listening especially with crazy witches running around," she said. She stood up and walked up to her room. I looked over at Elijah and raised an eyebrow.

"She is a strange one isn't she?" I asked. Elijah looked at me and smiled.

"She's lived a long time. I'm not surprised that she is a little different," said Elijah. I looked at the spot she had been sitting and then at Elijah.

"Do you believe in souls?" I asked.

"I believe that there is more to us than just skin and bones. Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Gemma was just talking about souls. She says she sold hers for magic, but that I still have mine," I said frowning.

"And that bothers you?" he asked.

"Sometimes the things she says bother me. They are things I don't think about often or like to think about. For a long time I was on my own and I didn't have to listen to other people or care about what they said or did, but now I'm here and I can't ignore it anymore. She doesn't look well, Elijah," I said.

"And you're worried about her?" asked Elijah looking genuinely surprised.

"Wipe that look off your face. She is supposed to be helping me with something. I can't have her dying on me," I said.

"Have you tried talking to her?" asked Elijah.

"And then we can braid each other's hair and make dream catchers," I said in a sour tone.

"She is a powerful immortal witch. I am sure whatever is happening to her she can handle. And then she will be well enough to do whatever it is you require," said Elijah. I stared at him for a moment and then looked away. I bite my lip and then looked up at Elijah.

"I'll trust you," I said.

"I promise you she will be fine," said Elijah. I nodded and picked up the magazine she had tossed aside. Screams rang through the air and I heard something break. Caroline's voice carried through the house and I shook my head.

"You would think she would have lost her voice by now," I said.

"She'll forgive him with time," said Elijah.

"Not everyone is like you, Elijah. You forgive every wrong Klaus ever does. Nothing he does is so bad that you abandon him. But then again he didn't knock up the girl that is almost ruined your entire life. He didn't impregnate and take in the bitch that tried to steal your boyfriend and snapped your neck. Caroline isn't you, Elijah. She isn't going to forgive him after a few days of screaming and lecturing," I said.

"Klaus is my brother. He is family," said Elijah his tone scolding. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"She is in love with him. And he broke her heart. Luckily Gemma seems to be nosy and calculating and Kol definitely has an interest in Klaus' love life so I am sure between the two of them they will sort out this problem. Till then the party will distract her," I said. Elijah furrowed his brow and I put down my magazine.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I would like to know if you would attend the party with me," said Elijah. I looked at him and a smile spread over my face.

"Of course I will. And I'll make it a night you will never forget," I said.


End file.
